Demon Butlers In the Victorian Era? What the Heck Is This!
by Moniker Slash
Summary: Now, how did this happen? 19-year-old Cadmium Mikhellson and his elite team of teenage prodigies end up in the Victorian world of Kuroshitsuji! What's gonna happen? Oh, God. The possibilities are giving me a migraine... Rated T, because who knows what I'll come up with?
1. You Have to be Kidding Me

**Hello, there! My name is Moniker! So, I was kinda bored, and I got into Kuroshitsuji, so I decided that I'd write a fic about the adventures of my OCs and the canon characters~! Sorry if you're confused. Basically, in this chapter, they wake up on the Kuro world. Just know that if you don't know someone, they probably belong to me. Meh... Hey, Daisy!**

**Aster: For the last time, my name is ASTER. **

**Me: But asters are members of the daisy family!**

**Aster: S-shut up! *fury blush***

**Me: *sigh* Well, can you...y'know, disclaim this for me?**

**Aster: *mutters under breath* Fine. Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso. It will never belong to Moniker, no matter how hard she wishes. **

**Me: *throws pineapple at his head* (Eheh. Deja vu.)**

**Aster: *rubs head* B-baka! *sighs* All of the OCs here, however, do belong to Moniker. Including me. And Erin, that...that... *flails hands* **

**Me: Aww, Astie, you know you and Erin are best buddies~! :3**

**Aster: SHUT UP! WE ARE NOT FRIENDS. WE ARE RIVALS. **

**Me: Suuuure, buddy. :3**

**Aster: J-just get on with it!**

**Me: Yeah! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Eeeh... I feel like crud," Cadmium muttered, blearily opening his eyes.

"Yep." Erin agreed with a low and half-hearted growl, meaning that Aster was still unconscious and sprawled out with his torso on her back.

A short grunt and a crash later, Aster was awake and ready to face the world with a smile.

...

Okay, no, I lied.

He wasn't ready to face the world, and instead turned to the task of attempting to strangle Erin, a look of murderous intent flashing in his grey eyes.

"You guys...are still at it?" Cessi asked sleepily, sitting up in sync with Eternity and her OC Lenn.[1]

"Yes, Cesium, they're still at it..." Eternity replied with a mild chuckle.

Karmezi sat straight up from where she was curled up on Simon's lap. "Hai, Simon!" she chirped.

"Hello...Karmezi..." the usually silent giant greeted calmly, gently brushing her unkempt hair out of her face like a good guardian. (Awh! These two always remind me of Mori and Hani from OHSHC... Except for Karmezi's a coffee addict and very handy with a gun, and Simon is a scary pseudo-sociopath with insane pizza-making skills and a knack for learning deadly martial arts moves from pictures.)

Cassian shot to his feet, looked around, and, untouched by the severity of the situation, promptly fell back asleep, his wings sheltering him from the heat, black ears flicking lazily.[2]

Nearby, a cyan-haired geek shot to his feet frantically. "Oh. My. GOD, where is my laptop?!" Excel cried out.

Erin, who was now standing victorious over the now very bruised Aster, pointed towards Casey. The redheaded medic and engineer was taking inventory, looking through all the packs everyone carried with them and mentally check-marking them.

"Hey, you guys," Cadmium said after a while. "Where the heck are we?"

The entire group sat up and began to assess their surroundings.

"Em..." Excel said intelligently. "I think we're in a garden—"

"Who are you?"

"HOLY CHEEZITS!" Excel turned to the person who'd spoken with wide eyes. "I almost went into cardiac arrest!"

"Sorry!" The person was, in fact, a young gardener kid with blondish hair and big blue eyes.

"It's fine," Cessi said cheerfully. "I'm Cesium! What's your name?"

"Oh!" Gardener Dude seemed to relax and smiled. "I'm Finny!"

"So, Finny," Cadmium said, "Where are we right now?"

"You're at the Phantomhive manor, why?"

Cadmium's eyes went widened. "Whoa, seriously?!"

Realization dawned in the faces of Cadmium, Excel, Eternity, Lenn, Karmezi, Casey, and Cessi. They had always been otaku, and now were struggling to keep from flipping out.

"Wait, wait, wait..." Erin cocked her head a moment. "You mean to say that...we're..."

"It would seem so," Simon said quietly. "Though I hardly pay attention to the fandoms that interest them, so I can't be certain."

"Whoa, Simon," Lenn murmured. "That was two whole sentences!"

The silent pseudo shrugged. (ALLITERATION!)

"Oh, it's because we're pretty foreign... We just sort of ended up here, and we don't know how," Cadmium was explaining to Finny, who was listening with wide eyes.

The kid nodded. "Well, that explains your accents and weird clothing!"

"Erm, yeah. So, mind helping us?"

Finny turned and ran out of sight. "SEBASTIAN!" resounded in the air.

"... Is Sebastian an evil character, by chance?" Aster asked slowly, still catching his breath from having been beaten up by a girl. Don't judge! Erin is pretty masculine, you know! And also he was having an off day! Besides, this is only the 31st time, not like he gets beaten often! (Aster: You're not making this any better... *sweat drop*)

"Hm. Depends on your definition." Eternity cocked her head thoughtfully.

"He can be... But only of he's ordered to be," Casey murmured, dishing out everyone's packs before slinging his own over his shoulder.

"Okay, let me tell you guys quick, before they come back," Cadmium said in a hushed voice. "We are at the Phantomhive estate, where Ciel Phantomhive, the 12-year-old owner and Queen's Guard Dog, lives. Now, Sebastian is his butler, but no ordinary one. He's a demon who is bound by contract to Ciel. Basically, in return for serving Ciel, Sebastian gets to consume his soul. Lovely story, right?"

Hesitant nods graced the faces of the not-otaku. Yeah. I suppose the whole storyline is a little bit disturbing... It even managed to make Simon look a little iffy.

"Are there cats here? I can smell cats." Cassian suddenly piped up, looking towards the manor with his Dutch shepherd ears erect. "Can we go see that cats? Please please? PLEEEASE? MEOOOOW?"

"Oh, shoot, Cass!" Excel looked back and forth in a panic. "We've gotta come across as normal, okay?!"

The red eyed bird-dog-dude nodded rapidly and folded his black wings in, then mussed his hair up, hiding the ears, right as Finny returned with the pale, raven-haired, kick-butt butler we all know and love. I swear to you, Karmezi and Excel were practically vibrating. Well, Excel was, 'cause Simon had taken a gentle hold on her shoulders to keep her from spazzing. He's a nice guy! :D

"So these are the ones?" Sebastian asked. Finny nodded, and the butler smiled and bowed. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis. The young master has asked to see you all, so if you wouldn't mind coming with me..."

In (near) unison, the crew stood up. Hesitation showed on some faces, eagerness on others, and Simon's face was completely blank.

"Well, then, guys," Cadmium told his group, "Let's go on ahead. I'm sure we'll survive this encounter." He looked up at the butler, being shorter-than-tall. "By the way, I'm Cadmium Mikhellson. It's a pleasure, Sebastian Michaelis!"

* * *

**How'd I do?**

**Well, some stuff needs explaining...**

**[1]- Eternity Mikhails is my most powerful OC. She is an aspiring author with the power to create, and after lots of development, her prominent OC, Lennorin Mikhails, actually came to life. So, basically, Lenn is my OC's OC.**

**Aster: *snickers* Grandma.**

**Me: Can it, Daisy! *pulls out chainsaw***

**Aster: "O_O *goes pale***

**[2]- Cassian was experimented on once. He ended up with raven and Dutch shepherd DNA laced into his human...ness. He entertains some doglike traits, and will sometimes lapse into complete canine mode. I'm a doctor. ^_^**

**Oh, and by the way, if you can think of ways I can improve, tell me, okay? And can you give me your opinions on my characters? Are there any Mary Sues? Gary Stus? **

**Please review! My OCs will do their best to answer you!**

**~ Moniker Abderian Agaelastian Slash III the the Second Power Once Removed Junior**


	2. The Non-Otakus

Erm... Hi, again~! It's ME, Moniker! Back with more...schtuff~!

I have to thank Rainpath-1252. My friend. You have rekindled my passion for updating and slaughtered the evil known as laziness.p, and for this I salute you.

This chappie is dedicated to you. :3

Now, Aster, do as I commanded before and HUG RAINPATH TO SHOW MY GRATITUDE!

Aster: *sweatdrops* W-why can't you?!

Well, obviously, because it's more fun when you do it, it makes you all flustered, and you're such a nice guy~

Aster: I can't tell if that was sarcasm or—

HUG THE DANG WRITER.

Aster: "=_= H-hi. *awkward hug*

YES! Now disclaim this for me.

Aster: ... Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso. I belong to this one, god help me.

*whacks him on head* ENJOY~!

* * *

~The POV of the Non-Otaku, starting with Astie, my volatile little flower~

* * *

"Good afternoon. I am the Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Would any of you care to tell me who you are and what you were doing on my estate?"

Jeez, this kid... He's like a really, really short adult. An adult who actually is mature, unlike most of Cadmium's crew. I've already taken a disliking to him. He's putting me to shame with his maturity, and I, being 24-going-on-25, am the oldest out of all my "friends"...(well, except for the sociopath—I think Simon's 26 1/2...) And the eyepatch...I can't decide if it's because of an injury or because he feels it matches his personality and style of dress.

Which brings me to another topic. His clothes. He looks like he stepped right out if a steampunk movie, set in the Victorian...oh. Yeah. Never mind. Point being, people here dress weird.

What's even weirder is his butler. I know, Kadmis[1] explained his deal to us already! but it was still unnerving. He's too...perfect. Scarily perfect. Like that... THING, Erin. Always so high and mighty, the little—*flails arms mentally*

I'm straying so far off topic, it's sad. Anyways, to recap, we're all standing here before some short blunette kid behind a desk, and he wants to know our life story.

Kadmis was the leader, so he stepped up, obviously. I would've, but I'm not a Japanese-cartoon freak like he is... I swear, once, when he saw some guy dressed in a blue military uniform with weird hair walking around with his eyes shut[2], Kadmis almost fainted. But I need to come back on track, again.

"Dobre d'ven[3]," he started, much to Ciel Phantomhive's obvious confusion, "My name is Cadmium Carmine Mikhellson. Friends call me Kadmis and Cobalt[4]. Anyways..." He coughed awkwardly, getting his bearings. "These are my comrades. It barely occurred to me there are quite a few of us, so you may need time to pick up on everyone's names... This is my sister, Cesium, and then we have Aster, (Yes! I was mentioned first, for once!) Erin, Cassian, Casey, Excel, Simon, Eternity, and Karmezi. My very own crew. It's a pleasure!"

* * *

~The POV of Erin, the Ever-Powerful and Awesome~

* * *

It's almost funny, how Cobalt switches from adorkable ditz to eloquent leader and vice versa. Of course, when in leader mode, he's really quite admirable.

He gave the short Phantom a moment to process that, before clearing his throat and continuing.

"As to your question concerning the reason for our sudden presence on your property, sir, my answer to that is regrettably vague. You see, as ludicrous as it sounds, my crew and I do not belong in this time. In fact, where we are from, the time is almost 400 years into the future, in the 21st century. 2014, to be precise. Our evidence is in our clothing, and in the way Aster is staring at your own attire as if it's the most queer thing in this universe."

I bit back a chuckle at the faces of both Aster and Phantomhive, which has become increasingly easy to do, ever since that one fateful day when, oh, look, I've said far too much. Pay no attention to my slip up, please.

Whilst Cobalt was explaining about our situation, I decided to do a bit of profiling...on that butler of his. Why? Because Ciel is fairly easy to understand (that ability to read emotions does come in handy from time to time)—he's bitter, vengeful, and deep down, just a scared kid. That last part of that sentence tugs at me for some reason. 'Scared kid'... I feel as if I'm forgetting something.

Tch, never mind.

Anyways. That butler, who, according to Cobalt's wisdom, is named Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis. If I put forth some effort...there's the harsh pang of hunger, a bit of annoyance, the reason for which is beyond me, some curiosity, most likely concerning our random appearance, all laced over with a smooth charm.

That one's fascinating. I'll probably come back to him. Sebastian. Such a butler-like name, I realize.

Ciel's sudden sharp, "All right, who exactly are you and how do you know that?!" brought me back. (Thank Tyson[5] I don't stare at people while profiling. That seems to be weird.)

Cobalt's evidence had apparently included a bit on Ciel's past (minus the whole contracting but including the torture). Hm. This kid was almost as volatile as Aster.

Cadmium chuckled quietly and shook his head in amusement, green eyes downcast. After a moment, he looked back up at Phantom at an angle that had shadows playing on his face and gave a small Cheshire Cat smile, and said the words that were almost painstakingly familiar.[6]

"Who am I...? How do I know...? Well, Ciel Phantomhive, let's just say I'm the omnipotent player in this game. That's it."

Cue mental facepalm.

* * *

~The POV of Cassian, the Ax-Crazy Experiment~

* * *

The little Ciel kiddo kind of exploded after that line.

"THAT'S IT?! YOU KNOW EVERY DETAIL OF MY PAST AND YOU JUST BRUSH IT OFF?! 'THAT'S IT'?! I DEMAND THAT YOU GIVE ME A REAL ANSWER!"

Wow. He's such a small kid, but he has really good lungs! Even I can't do that, and my lungs are huge!

...

I like him!

And his butler, too! If I were to comb my hair a little more and dress in all black, I'd look like his twin brother with dog ears and wings~~~! That's pretty weird, but considering the fact that he's a demon, well... *shrug*

Kadmis laughed his good-natured laugh and waved a hand at Ciel-kid gently. "I wasn't seriously going to leave it at that," he laughed. "That's just...kinda like my catchphrase, I guess. It's hard to explain. But anyways, you wanted an answer?"

My leader's emerald eyes narrowed as he silently accepted the challenge. In this really dramatic fashion, kinda like some blonde anime guy king from this pink-themed show I watched with Cessy once[7], he shot out his hand in Excel's direction and snapped his fingers loudly.

"Excel," quoth he, "Lend me your iPad."

Though my geeky blue-haired friend looked really hesitant, he still sighed and handed his technology over to Kadmis.

"Don't break it, please," Exsie pleaded as he reluctantly let go of his "one and only true happiness in life." That's not true, he has pocky! And his laptop! And how mathematical/probability charts! And his truckload of other stuff that he somehow managed to fit into his messenger bag!

Kadmis unlocked the iPad using Excel's genius passcode (It's 1-2-3-5! I'd never have guessed, he skipped the 4!) and opened that one episode. I've never seen it. But... I think it talks about Ciel, because that's who we're talking to, right now.

"Okay," Kadmis said slowly, extending the magic rectangle towards the blunette kiddo. "Try not to look too amazed. This is technology...of the century of the number twenty-one. Okay?"

Ciel tentatively took the iPad.

His reaction to a simple TV show was really funny. He, like, went all pale and his eyes...eye...widened and clutched his butler's sleeve and started going, "S-Seba-Sebastian..."

Oh. Wait. I guess if I were shown a recreational TV show about my dark and hopeless past, I'd probably do the same thing. Except I wouldn't. Because I have two eyes, and they're red, not blue, and I don't have a butler, and I'd probably do a spit take.

Those are fun. :3

It occurs to me... I've been standing in the same position for about half an hour now. But none of the others are complaining, so... OH WELL! :D

* * *

~The POV of Simon, the Silent Giant~

* * *

The child is very small. That was my first impression. He is also very composed. Like an adult.

That worries me. Karmezi is obviously far older than Ciel Phantomhive, and she still has a carefree attitude toward life. I'm not the most adept in social skills, but that tight restrain, that maturity, should be a cause for concern.

Right now, Ciel was watching what was evidently an episode from the show concerning him. 'Black Butlers'... I think it was titled.

He had the most ridiculously shocked facial expression—Karmezi, standing in front of me, shook uncontrollably with silent laughter and I had to steady her with a hand on her shoulder.

"He—he looks like a tomato, Simon!" she managed, and I smiled a bit; I've always had a soft spot for this one. Probably because she was the first person willing to look past my appearance and be my friend.

But I digress.

"You—you watch...me...getting... DRESSED IN THE MORNING?!" Ciel choked out in astonished anger.

"Yep!" Cassian chirped, obviously oblivious to the deepening color of the very young earl's face. "For entertainment!"

Ciel's butler, Sebastian, I believe, smirked at his master's discomfort.

"W...what is WRONG with you people?!"

Kadmis laughed. "We're American, that's what's wrong with us!"

I heard the thunk clearly when Ciel's forehead slammed onto his desktop.

* * *

Ha! Chapter 2! I hath conquered thee!

So, again, a lot of things need explanations...

[1]- "Kadmis" is "Cadmium" in Lithuanian, I believe.

[2]- PLEASE tell me you know who that is. Please.

[3]- "Dobre d'ven" is "Good Afternoon" in Russian. Cadmium is Russian-American.

[4]- Technically, his name is Cadmium Carmine Cobalt. Which is basically Yellow Red Blue. :)

[5]- Tyson is actually very significant. He comes up later. Ish.

[6]- About the familiarity of it all... When I'm bored, I like to write stories about the crew falling into other fandoms/animes/whatever. And usually, Cadmium knows every single one. So, every single time, when some character asks him who he is, that's what he always says. "I'm the omnipotent player in this game." Catchphrase~

[7]- Please tell me you know this guy too. I'll give you a hint: Mushrooms.

Please review! If you do, Aster will fulfill one dare. Just for you.

Have a wondrous night, my dears!

—Moniker Abderian Agaelastian Slash III to the 2nd Power Once Removed Jr.


	3. So First Day and Whatnot Yay

** Hej again, lovelies! Here is chaputor thuree. For all of you. Because I love humans. XD (And stomping on phones)**

**Cassie's gonna be taking over for Aster for a bit, because poor Daisy-chan was owned by a girl and needs time to heal. :( **

**Cassie: Kuroshitsujimiliniro...ehh.. BLACK BUTLER BELONGS TO YANA TOBOSO~~~ and I BELONG TO MONI-CHAN! Have a nice FRIDAY! EVEN THOUGH TODAY NOT FRIDAY! :D**

* * *

"Erm, Ciel-san, if I may..."

Excel walked forward hesitantly. "We're not really from here and have nowhere to go, so..." A cough. "Can we...y'know...stay and help out here?"

The child considered this for a while.

"... I suppose," he murmured after a while. "But first, tell me—what redeeming skills do you have?"

This made Cadmium stride forth, a confident grin on his face. "Ciel-chan," he said. "These guys—they're all prodigies. Amazing skill."

He began walking past the row of said "guys," patting each one on the head with every description of skill.

"Cassian here has heightened senses, and is probably one of the best choices for a guard and a tracker. He's also really good with animals.

"Excel is a genius when it comes to math and probability, not to mention an excellent advisor when it comes to business and whatnot.

"Casey is a doctor, and an amazing one at that. Less money to pay for hospital bills. He's also an engineer.

"Then Aster...is bilingual, speaks English and Italian. He's also kinda scary and violent when in defense mode, so that makes him another choice for guarding.

"Cessy is my sister, so that makes her awesome automatically. But along with that, she's really good at making sweets, and also chess, checkers, shogi, and recently, she's been trying to figure out how to play Izaya Orihara style[1]."

"Karmezi makes the best coffee you will ever taste in your whole life—even if you don't usually like it. She's also amazing when it comes to archery."

"Simon—" Kadmis attempted to ruffle Simon's hair, failed, and settled for patting his shoulder instead, "—is probably the best interrogator, thanks to his appearance. He's also the best at making pizza. AND he's a martial arts expert. Jujitsu, mainly. He learns from pictures."

"Erin and Eternity are the Crown Jewels—Erin is all-around, ludicrously, amazingly strong, fast, and smart. She's also an awesome teacher and a crack shot with firearms. Swordsmanship is also one of her strong suits. Then Eternity..." He paused. "She's just special. As is Lenn."

Ciel nodded slowly, before sighing. "All right. As of today you are servants of the Phantomhive manor."

"Yay! Thanks, thank you, arigato, spacibo, danke, aciu, THANK YOU, KIDDO~" Cassian yelled, launching himself at the tween and burying him in a bone crushing hug, Tamaki-style. "I'll do my best! I promise! I won't let you down!"

"GET! OFF! ME!" the victim shouted, to his butler's amusement.

Cadmium laughed shortly. "Down, boy."

At once the socially-challenged 18-year-old stepped away and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry, kiddo."

"Stop calling me kiddo!" Ciel snapped, and almost immediately winced at Cassian's kicked-puppy look.

"But..." the Sebastian lookalike whimpered. "But I like calling you that!"

Ciel sighed. "... F-fine. You can call me kiddo."

"Because nobody can resist Cassie's kawaii~" Karmezi said cheerily, hugging the tall boy tightly. "C'mon, Simon!"

Though it didn't show on his face, there was an almost tangible awkwardness in the way the silent giant murmured an "Okay, Karmezi" and slowly joined the hug.

Cassian had an ":3" face on.

"N'awwww," he said happily. "Simon's hugs remind me of Hunter-sempai[1]~"

...

Both master and servant couldn't help but notice that Cassian looked slightly crestfallen after that statement—his face went ":(" for just a second—though he kept his large grin. There's just something about capricious people, they're so, so cheery all the time that when you can see some kind of pain in their eyes—even for a second—you can feel the apocalypse inch closer, the world dim, and the clouds pouring forth their anguished tears somewhere far away.

Tch, oh, Cassie. How kawaii you are.

I'm getting off topic now.

At any rate, Cassian recovered and asked Ciel with voice happy once again, "Are there any other servants or do you just have Sebastian (he pronounces it Seh-bahs-tee-ahn, like, Spanish accented.) do everything? He looks like he could, but this place is big, doesn't it ever seem lonely?"

"Ah. Right, Sebastian, take the new servants to meet the others."

"Yes, my lord," the butler said with a bow, leading the group out of the room.

* * *

"Mey-Rin, Bard, Finnian, Tanaka, these are the new servants. I trust you'll teach them about what is expected in this household and whatnot."

* * *

~This Is the Part Where Friendships (and possibly, later in the story, rivalries... *pointed look at Aster*) Are Formed. Let's Start With Good Old Finnian!~

* * *

"Hey!" the red-eyed boy said loudly, jumping in front of Finny, "You're the one we met earlier~ I'm Cassian! Wanna be my friend?"

The gardener recovered from his surprise and nodded rapidly. "Sure! I'm Finny, the gardener!"

"Ooh, ooh!" a girl with bright red hair walked over, a scary-looking dude with blank grey eyes following closely. "I want to be your friend too! I'm Karmezi!"

Finny looked a little nervous, as her friend was towering over him at the moment.

"Oh, don't worry," Karmezi laughed. "Simon looks scary, but is actually the nicest guy here! He's really quiet and intimidating, and so he's rumored to be a murderous sociopath back home, but he's actually really lonely and likes having friends~! Oh, and he makes really, really good pizza!"

"Oh! Okay! Sorry about that, Mr. Simon!"

A ghost of a smile dusted across the pseudo's lips for a minute. "Simon. Just Simon is fine."

"So?" Cassian asked, clutching the boy's arm and grinning like a derp. "You're the gardener—are you going to show us what to do?"

Finny's smile took up half his face with its genuineness and immense joy. "Oh, sure! Follow me!"

* * *

~Up Next Is... Um... Er... Bardroy, I Guess. He's Hard For Me To Do. :3~

* * *

"Are you the chef here?"

Bard looked down at the young girl whose fingers had taken a gentle hold in his sleeve.

"Uh, yeah," he replied, taken aback by the kid's interest.

She smiled. "Oh, good. I'm Cessy. I was wondering if you'd show me around in the kitchen, and if...maybe I can help out?"

He considered. Having a short kid in the kitchen while he cooked could be a little dangerous...but he had to admit, he liked the idea if being an admired teacher.

"Mm...fine," he said, patting her head. "If you really want, I'll take ya under my wing, kid. Just follow my lead, a'ight?

She nodded eagerly. "Alright!"

"Hey, I want to help you, too! I need some help with my cooking skills..." the slight, violet-eyed boy said, walking up to stand by Cessy. "I'm Lennorin. Call me Lenn."

I think it's safe to say that Bard was enjoying the attention. He agreed to mentor this kid, too. Now he looked even more professional than he was, in his mind, at least.

Bard grinned at his two new "apprentices."

* * *

~Mey-Rin Is Up Now!~

* * *

"Hi, are you the one in charge of cleaning up around this place?"

Mey-Rin looked up at the lean blonde who was gazing down at her with dazzling emerald eyes. (Pft. -_- Honestly.)

"H-haiii!" she replied frantically! her face going all out in the tomato department.

"Oh, good. I'm Cadmium and this is my friend Aster—" he pointed at the crimson-haired boy next to him, "—and we want to help out."

"Yeah," the volatile-looking redhead muttered. "I figure that you're the best bet for me, since Tanaka doesn't really do much but sit and drink tea while looking really short, and I don't know how to go all deformed like that. That, and Erin is with the butler, and there's no way I'm working with her. Call me Aster. NOT Daisy."

She nodded frantically once again. "O-okay! I'll do my best in teaching you, yes I will!"

"Oh, thanks!" Cadmium's face held an expression of gratitude. He cocked his head and gave her an almost blinding smile.

Mey-Rin blushed at this, then realized that she'd have these guys surrounding her at all times.

She excused herself to go stem her nosebleed. (*facepalm* Why must you be so faint hearted?)

* * *

~Tanaka's Turn!~

* * *

"Oh, hello," the brown haired girl murmured, sitting down next to Tanaka. "You look like you could use some company. Is it okay if I sit here?"

He, in normal-mode for those few precious seconds, nodded graciously. "I don't mind at all. I actually rather like—"

She looked a little more than surprised when he suddenly popped back into chibi mode.

"Ho ho ho..."

A small laugh escaped her mouth.

"Well, okay, then. I'm Eternity Etienne Mikhails! It's a pleasure, Tanaka-san!"

* * *

~Jeez. Tanaka and Mey-Rin Don't Get Much Screen Time With Me, Huh? Ah, Well. Here's The Stragglers, Who Are With Sebas-Chan~

* * *

"So..." the cyan-haired one, Excel, shifted uncomfortably under the demon's crimson gaze. "What...exactly are we doing?"

Before Sebastian could answer, the girl with him—Erin—rested her black-leather-gloved hand atop his blue head.

"Excel," she told him quietly, "We're doing whatever we're told to do. You've been working under Kadmis for, what, over half a decade now? It's nothing new, really."

"She's right," the butler confirmed. "You will be doing whatever needs to be done around here."

Excel looked a bit uncomfortable. "Erin..." he said quietly, but still loud enough for Sebastian to hear, "He unsettles me. I'm reminded of Darius[2]..."

Erin whacked him lightly in the back of the head. "You're lucky Austen's not here at the moment. He'd be having a panic attack and you'd have to clean up the blood he coughed up[3]. And anyways, at least you're sane, right, Sebastian?"

"I am perfectly sane, Ms. D'Camilo," he replied calmly. Apparently this "Darius" wasn't a good person... But then, neither was he...

Erin sighed at the formality, but took it wordlessly.

"... So, what are we doing first?"

* * *

~LONG WORK DAY LATER, BECAUSE I HATE WORK AND WRITING ABOUT IT ISN'T GOING TO ADD A DAY TO MY LIFESPAN~

* * *

"Well, I must say, you are all extremely efficient," Sebastian told the crew as he led them to their rooms, dropping off people along the way at their quarters and pausing from time to time as good nights were exchanged.

The only ones around to listen now were Erin and Cassian, who were in rooms across from Sebastian's.

"Thanks," Erin said. "We're used to work."

Cassian halted in front of the butler's door. "..."

"What is it, Mr. Colfax?" Sebastian asked curiously, pausing with Erin.

"..." His lookalike was still for a moment before he whispered. "Can I let your cats?"

"What?" Sebastian asked in surprise. "How did you know about my cats?"

"Because," the teen said quietly. "I can hear them. Please? PLEEEASE? I love cats, so so much..."

"That's Cassie for you," Erin laughed quietly, gently pushing Cassian into his room and bidding both him and the butler goodnight. "Well. See you guys tomorrow."

* * *

**Yay, Chapter Three, welcome to Planet Earth! **

**[1]- The story of Hunter Dumas will be explained in the future. Cassie's homesick, though he doesn't know it. ... EHH, HE IS TOO CUTE FOR HIS CREATOR!**

**[2]- In their story, there's an antagonist, a psychopath named Darius Verus. He's a nutjob who doesn't mind hanging and assassinating people if it will accomplish his goal. He's nice at times, frightening at others.**

**[3]-My other OC, Austen C. Halifax, has very unpleasant memories of Darius. They aren't exactly fond of one another.**

**Have a wondrous life~!**

**—Moniker Abderian Agelastian Slash III to the 2nd Power Once Removed Junior. Aw, that's a pain, I'm sleepy. -_-**


	4. I Felt Like Posting, Don't Judge

**Aaaand here we have the next chapter!**

**This chappie is dedicated to Quiet Harmony-chan, for being the first reviewer. You make me so happy. TvT **

**Cassian: Also, I wanna glomp Rainpath-chan and Kyoya's Shadow Queen, for being so wunderbar~! *super epic sparkle glomp time***

**I'm just going to start calling my OCs, as a whole, the Cobaltics. Because they are under the command of Cadmium "Cobalt" Mikhellson. **

**I thought I'd add a part where they eat...erm...food...together. Because I just feel like it.**

**Cadmium & Cassie: Yana Toboso owns Kuro! Monikaa Surashuu owns the Cobaltics!**

**Cadmium: That sounds like a really awesome band name... Maybe we should form one when we get back to our time. :D**

**Yeah, I felt like writing something more on the ":(" side. But I didn't make it excessively sad because I hate taking feelings and crushing them like that. Besides, there's plenty of that in the future.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Ciel-chan."

Ciel looked up from his desk top to see Cessy standing modestly before him.

"Yes?" he asked cynically. "What do you want from me?"

She smiled at him. "Well, we were just wondering if you wanted to eat dinner with us. You always look so lonely."

Although he was a bit taken aback that these teenagers actually cared about him, he did his best not to show it. He couldn't deny the fact that he was pleased by their concern, however.

"... I'll think about it," he replied shortly, turning back to his work.

"Oh, come on, Ciel," the girl said firmly, "Please? It'll give us a chance to get to know eachother better... And also it's customary to eat with friends, where I'm from, though I'm not sure about here..."

He sighed. "Fine, fine, I'll eat dinner with you. Are you happy?"

"Yes!" Cesium beamed, then beckoned to him in a 'come on, follow me' fashion. "The servants are eating with us too, just so you know."

"I suppose that's fine..."

* * *

The thirteen year old was greeted with words of welcome and slightly stupid grins. All of the others were there, even Sebastian, who the teens had obviously dragged over and who was looking slightly bored. Ciel had to admit, it all made him feel more comfortable with himself.

"Nice of you to join us, Phantom," Erin greeted with a slight wave of the ever-gloved fingers. "Aster, Bard and Lenn did the actual food. Be proud, the kitchen's unscathed. And from what I can tell, you won't drop dead after eating it."

The Earl looked a little iffy now. "Um..."

"Sorry about that," Eternity assured him. "That's just how Erin speaks. It looks really good, that I can tell you."

And it did—lasagna, fresh rolls, salad, and what looked like alcohol.

"You do realize that only three of you qualify for drinking, right?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course we do," Cessy smiled, taking a sip. "This is just sparkling white grape juice. Not alcoholic."

He nodded slowly, accepting wannabe alcohol as one of the norms of the future.

"Aster always makes the best Italian food," Erin praised, complimenting her rival for once. "But then...he's good at everything Italian. Except lively conversation. And art."

(I spoke too soon.)

"I've been wondering," Sebastian said after a moment. "You all are very close-knit, but groups of friends like you don't happen frequently. You all are together for a purpose, am I correct?"

Smiles graced the faces of most of the group; the remaining 1% (coughAstercough) scowled.

"Oh, that's quite a story," Cadmium said with a shake of the head. "Well then. I guess it started with a ludicrous goal, shared by me, Erin, and our best friend Damiett Tyson, to be, like, a vigilante of sorts, like superheroes, almost. We'd worked on it, since, what, junior high? Anyways, Excel got in on our little group, and then, using the TECHNOLOGY OF THE TWENTY FIRST CENTURY, we sought out more small recruits for our little team. Thus resulting in the addition of Karmezi, Simon, Vincent, Malaki, and later Austen. With our numbers going up as time went past, we got the attention of those incognito...international whatever groups. It was kinda like the Alex Rider books. Because of our abnormal skills and smarts, we basically became the top secret Young Justice league, as an experiment, I guess. Except only a few of us are really, ah...like, supercharged like the Young Justice are.

"Anyways. All together, I guess, we were vigilantes. I guess you could say crime-fighters. And we don't have to go to school or anything because we're officially our own group—government help, you could say.

"That still wasn't it, though. We still needed more on our side, so we found new recruits through mail, personal connections, stuff like that. We'd basically ask them if they wanted to join up. Almost all of them said yes straightaway. But there are instances in which either the person can't be contacted because of, ah, issues, or they decide to be stubborn, and when that happens, we just go 'pick those people up,' in a way."

Aster crossed his arms tightly and scowled. "I was the one who was 'picked up.'"

"It was better than being hounded by the Italian mafia your whole life, no?"

"Shut up."

Ciel and Sebastian nodded at the story. "So you all are crime fighters?"

A chorus of 'yeps' resounded around the table.

"At least twice every week we get told by notorious mass murderers and extortioners to die like dogs."

"A fitting simile," Sebastian murmured. "I can't stand dogs. Vile creatures."

The air at the table literally went cold and Cassian hunkered down in his chair, dejected. (Again, like Tamaki—he's so much like Tamaki.)

"Does he like dogs that much?" Sebastian asked, disgust finding its way onto his face.

"Sort of," Cadmium shrugged. "Cassian _is_ a dog."

'Wait, whaaaaaat?' was written on the faces of the servants and the earl.

"Yeah. Show 'em, Cassie."

The red-eyed boy say up and nodded quietly before patting his hair down, showing off his black furry ears.

"Oh."

Then the dog-boy opened his mouth, revealing sharp canid incisors.

"I was an experiment," he explained, taking on a clinical air for once in his entire existence. "The scientists who were my 'caretakers' infused Dutch Shepherd DNA into my own. Not only that, but they did the same with raven traits, so I have wings too."

Finny was staring open-mouthed at his friend, like, 'I'm not the only one?'

"It's rather messed up," Cassian said with a dry chuckle. "I'm a dog and I happen to love cats more that life itself."

"Ah," Sebastian said thoughtfully. "My apologies, then. I suppose I can still get along with you, since you like cats, quite unlike the other mongrels."

Cassie nodded his appreciation.

"We all have pretty tragic and/or unfortunate backstories," Erin observed. "Like me. I suffered the loss of someone important to me recently."

In unspoken agreement, each teen raised their hands one by one and told their burden.

"The Italian mafia was my worst enemy and ended up killing my kid brother," Aster muttered, looking down so as to hide his expression.

"I lost my mother to a disease. I just barely survived it." Eternity murmured this quietly.

"Cadmium and I have no parents," Cessy said, speaking for the both of them. "He had to give his all to provide for the both of us. And then one day I was kidnapped by terrorists and subjected to water torture because they thought since I was his sister, I knew everything about his work." Cadmium nodded somberly, hugging his sister protectively.

"My big brother Donovan drank himself to death," Karmezi choked out quickly before burying her face in Simon's shoulder, who embraced her tightly before muttering, "Everyone thinks I'm a sociopathic murderer."

"I had no real friends as a kid," Excel said quietly, fiddling with his laptop. "My Mac was my playmate."

Casey hesitated before saying, "My brother...he was hung."

Silence rolled by like a tumbleweed.

Then Aster stood suddenly. "I... I'll clean up. I need some time to think."

"Pft, Aster, thinking?" Erin asked without any of the usual fire behind her words, her rigid posture the only evidence to the stress she was feeling. "I'll help you."

Pretty much all the servants followed the two, except for Cadmium, who was holding a barely-awake Cessy.

"I forget sometimes," he told Ciel, smiling apologetically. "She's just a kid, like you, who's been through too much."

As he passed Ciel on the way to Cessy's room, he ruffled the blue hair. "You can talk to Cessy about stuff, you know. She has a similar situation, you know."

* * *

"My lord, it's time for bed," Sebastian pointed out, glancing at his pocket watch.

"... Right," Ciel replied. "I still have the paperwork to finish tomorrow."

* * *

As he lay in his bed, Ciel couldn't help but recall the pained faces of his new teenage helpers, their words. All so matter-of-fact. They had suffered so much, like he had, and still trusted each other—trusted him—enough to just come out and tell each other.

For the first time, he actually felt as if he fit in somewhere.

* * *

**I'm bad at writing. I feel as if that was a failure. :P**

**~(Ä)~ What do you think~? Let me know please? Where did I go wrong? Any feedback? **

**... Meh.**

**Have a nice life, my lovelies~**

**—Moniker Abderian Agaelastian Slash III to the 2nd Power Once Removed Junior**


	5. Cats, Cheezits, and Lithuanian Anthems

**Le gasp! What is this? Chapter five?**

**And le gasp! What is this? Aster-kun doesn't appear in it!**

**Aster: It's not like it matters.**

**But, ASTIE—**

**Aster: Kuroshitsuji, Yana Toboso, OCs, Moniker Slash. Enjoy.**

**:'( A-Astie...**

**Aster: *eyes widen* H-hey, don't cry! *for once not awkward huggle***

* * *

"Oh, Mr. Pit, oh Mr. Pit, Mr. Pitiful, who let you down? Who let you down, who let you[1]—KITTY!"

Yep, that was Cassian. He was getting his usual chores done (read: running up and down the halls singing at the top of his lungs and dusting random furniture), and stopped short at the sight of a small black kitten who was padding quietly out of Sebastian's room.

Gasping in sheer adoration, he scooped the feline up and held it close to his face, nuzzling his nose into the fur and murmuring little sentences about "how cuuuute" it was.

"Cadmium, Cadmium," he whispered excitedly as he passed the blonde in the hall. "Look at the kitty!"

Cadmium took one look at it and looked around with a wince. "Ooh, better hide him, Ciel's allergic."

"N'aw!" Cassian's ears flattened in disappointment. "Do I take them to Sebastian's room then?"

The blondeface nodded, and Cassian made to sprint down the halls with haste, but halted as he heard the distinct sound of Ciel's footsteps advancing quickly.

"HOLY CHEEZITS, I AM TOTALLY NOT DOING ANYTHING HERE, CIEL-CHAN!" he shouted involuntarily, stuffing the cat in his jacket and taking off in the opposite direction.

The thirteen-year-old halted as he stared after Cassian's "running-for-my-life-here" retreating figure. Pure confusion flickered in his one turquoise eye.

"'Holy cheezits'? What is that?"

Cadmium thought for a minute before shrugging. "I've no clue what a holy cheezit is, brodeo."

"'Brodeo'?"

[*insert facepalm here*]

* * *

"Cassie? What are you doing?"

Cassian looked up at Cessy from his horrible hiding place under one of the tables in the foyer.

Without a word, he lifted up his jacket to show her the feline and then placed a finger to his lips dramatically, staring almost creepily at her the whole time.

"Oh!" the girl chirped. "Let's get him home, then!"

They both walked quietly back into the hallway like the ninjas they weren't, Cassian listening intently for any sign of Ciel.

"Hey, Cessy..." he whispered. "Where is Sebastian's room?"

"For what reason do you need to know where my room is?" Sebastian asked from where he stood behind Cassie, smiling in that "die-knaves-die" way he had.

* * *

"HOLY FLIPPING CHEEZITS!"

Ciel's head jerked up at the bird-dog's voice and he looked up at Cadmium from his paperwork, who was taking Excel's place as advisor in his study out of sheer boredom with having nothing to do (because he's awesome and finished his chores like a boss).

"For God's sake, what IS a cheezit?"

"Well, kid, it's kinda hard to explain..." the blondie started, stroking a beard he would probably never have, judging by his almost scarily smooth face. "Cheezit is a snack food manufactured by Kellogg brands through the Sunshine division, introduced in 1921 in Dayton, Ohio by the Green and Green company until it was sold to the Keebler company and then acquired by the present day owners. Each 30-gram serving contains 150 calories and 17 grams of total carbohydrates. Cheezits come in various flavors, including Baby Swiss, Italian Four Cheese, Colby, Original, and Provolone—"

* * *

"Seba-Sebastian! Oh, my doodles, you scared the crap out of me!"

Cassian breathed heavily, getting over the shock.

"What were you two doing?" the butler asked. "You looked like you were doing something you weren't supposed to."

"Ah!"

At once Cassie shot up straight, surprising Cessy.

"I found one of your kitties in the hallway and I was taking it back to your room before Ciel-chan found out~ Cessy was helping me~!"

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, not expecting that. "I see."

"Technically, we were doing something we weren't supposed to," Cesium pointed out with a little smile. "But, I think you'll let it slide."

* * *

"...and Mozzarella. Oh, and little fact, I like eating Cheezits with Swiss tea, usually sweetened."

Ciel stared at the 5'4 blonde in some surprise, bafflement written plainly on his face.

"What?"

Cadmium sighed a little, slightly out of breath. "It's a cheese flavored cracker."

"And...you know the entire history about a cracker?" Ciel scoffed at the sheer stupidity. "Wasteful."

A sheepish laugh from Kadmis. "I was bored."

Ciel nodded unconvincingly before something occurred to me. "Wait. Not an hour ago you told me you didn't know what a cheezit was," he accused childishly.

Which resulted in Cadmium shaking his finger in an "ah-ah-ah" motion.

"Nope, I told you I didn't know what a holy cheezit was. A Cheezit that died and went to heaven? Kas žino?"

"'Kas žino?'"

"That, Ciel, is 'who knows' in Lithuanian, a language spoken mostly in the country Lithuania, whose independence from the second Soviet occupation in July 1944 occurred in 1990 on March 11. Its national anthem is Tautiška Giesmė. I could sing it for you if you like. Look, 'Lietuva, tėvyne mūsų, tu didvyrių žeme[2]—'"

"All right, that's quite enough," Ciel snapped roughly. Honestly, he had taken a liking to Cadmium—he really had, the teen leader was a very likable person that he could get along with—but he had to remember never to ask him about something of his time. The migraine he was currently experiencing provided testimony to that conclusion.

He sighed and called for his butler, seeing that he wanted some tea.

* * *

"SEBASTIAN!"

The butler straightened at Ciel's call.

"My apologies, but I must be going."

Cassian clutched his sleeve quickly.

"But SEBASTIAN!" he cried out, the Spanish pronunciation[3] sticking out more than usual, "Cessy and I are lost!"

Sebastian sighed as he gave directions to the clueless dog, then strode off to the *coughbrat'scough* study, shaking his head in annoyance.

* * *

**And there you have a normal day with Ciel, Sebastian, and three of the Cobaltics.**

**Now for the explanations.**

**[1] Mr. Pitiful by Matt Costa. Cassian's favorite song, probably 'cause Matt Costa wrote it for a cat. Awesomesauce song. :D**

**[2] Yeah, that's Liet's anthem. The part Kadmis sang translates to "Lithuania, our home, land of the brave." He only got to finish half the first stanza... MESSED UP, PHANTOMHIVE!**

**[3] Just to clear this up, Cassian is Dutch. Not Spanish. Kinda like how I, a Southwesterner, spell Mathieu and Jean the French way. And speak with the badry assimirated Jaoanese accent...**

**[4] There is no fourth one, PSYCH! ... Aw, that's a really good show, I miss watching that...**

**SHAWN SPENCER FOR THE WIN.**

**~Moniker Abderian Agelastian Slash III to the 2nd Power Once Removed, signing off and drawing out blueprints for time traveling sardine cans~ SHALOM ALEKKUM!**


	6. The Annoying Ones: Stuff Happens

**Hey, look—I'm not dead. Heh. •v•' **

**Erm... So... How've you guys been? **

**Uh, well. I've had writer's block for a while. And now that summer's here, I've been lazy. Sorry 'bout that.**

**Look here, another dedication to Rainpath! I tell you all, please read her work—it's amazing with all caps. Thanks, buddy! You give me the courage to put my work out here! ;D**

**Aster: Yeah...you're a good kid, I guess. *smiles* Anyways, you know the drill, Kuro, Toboso, OCs, Moniker. **

**This chapter is kinda bipolar. I guess here is where you see the slightly more serious side of my writing show.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Red the Coffee-Freak's POV

* * *

Look! Do you see the chapter title? That's 'cause the little Phantomhive thinks that Exsie, Cassie and I are really annoying! I don't really know why, and it made me kinda sad, but then Simon told me that Ciel thinks we're annoying because he's a judgmental idiot. I like Simon, he's really nice~!

Oh, yeah! Today's the day some scar-faced creepylator is supposed to kidnap Ciel. I really don't want that to happen...I mean, I don't want anyone to be kidnapped! But I don't know how I can stop that. I left all my archery stuff at home... Hey, maybe Sebas can make me one! He's a demon butler and that's really weird but that makes him an automatic miracle worker!

Or maybe I can sic Simon on the creep! Yeah! He knows jujitsu!

Did you know that the creepy scarface is Italian? Like Aster! Except...Aster's not a scarface. Or a creepylator. And he makes good pasta. And he hates Erin.

So, right now, the little Phantomhive is playing pool with some guests... Ehm... Sir Randall and Lau and Ran-Mao and Scar-Cigar McCreepface...I don't remember if there were any more, though...'cause lately I've been watching Durarara! Yay other Simon!

He told us, basically, to go do something else. I don't think he wanted us there...

So at that moment, I was playing poker with Simon and Cassie and Cessy. I guess the others were doing...their own thing or something. I don't know.

Eh... I think it was a while later, when Simon showed us the three aces and two jacks he had in hand, that Cessy suddenly jumped up.

"Now's the time, Red!" she told me. "We can try to save Ciel!"

Simon is smart—I think he'll get it!

Cessy ran out of the room, saying something like, "Cassie! I'll get Cassie!"

"The kid's in trouble?" Simon asked quietly. I nodded.

"Yeah, some scar-faced creepo kidnaps him and beats him!"

He cracked his knuckles and stood up.

"Well, Karmezi... Let's go get the others, then...?"

"Yeah!"

Simon carries me piggyback sometimes—like now!

"Onward!" I cried, waving the sword I wish I had like this guy did in some movie, "Let's go get the team!"

* * *

Cassie the Birddog's POV!

* * *

I was counting my goldfish crackers to make sure that every fish had two siblings when Cessy burst into my room and almost killed all the little families.

"Cessyyyy!" I cried out. "You almost led a genocide on my fishies!"

"Cassian!" she almost shouted. "Ciel's in trouble! You have to go protect him!"

Maybe it's just the fact that I'm part dog, but I have always had and always will have a strong devotion towards young children...

Especially if that young child is an Earl and my master.

"Where?" I asked, forgetting the fish. "Where is he?"

"In his office, Cassie, hurry!" Cesium looked desperate by now.

The word "hurry" doesn't describe how quickly I move when someone I care about is in danger.

_'I can't screw up, not again_...

never _again...'_

* * *

I think it's safe to say that I successfully broke the study door down.

I think, anyways. The last thing I remember is my vision going black.

What a sucky memory, right?

I think I was chloroformed or something...I must've been, because it was really hard to think when I woke up, and I just felt really, really tired.

Oh, and the fact that I was bound and laying on the ground next to an equally tied-up Ciel.

Talk about guilt, right? I was too slow. Too slow.

Ciel and Creepo were already in the middle of an increasingly heated conversation, so, naturally, I felt like I was intruding.

"Don't underestimate me, you d*** brat," Creepo was spitting. "My men are waiting at your estate. Where's the key? Spit it out now or I'll kill your servants one by one!"

Man. I don't like this guy.

"Hey, hey, three things," I said, before Ciel could make a snarky retort, "First of all, you need to watch your language. You should be glad that the writer censored it out. For all you know, kids could be reading this. Second, I'm one of Ciel's servants. Do you think I want to die, buddy? You can at least ask my opinion! Third, aren't you Italian? What are you doing in England? I don't like your accent! Go home!"

Creepo scowled. "You're finally awake now, are you? And you've got some nerve, considering that you completely failed to be the hero."

That's too much. I know, I know, I failed, again, but...to rub it in my face like that was cruel. To remind me of how I failed was unforgivable.

His scowl turned to a smirk as he saw my expression darken.

"Shut up," I growled. "_Shut up_."

He laughed, an evil laugh that made me tense. He was taunting me._ 'Sic 'im,'_ my more animalistic side said._ 'Rip his throat out.'_

I couldn't even hear him as he turned back to Ciel, making more threats; I was preoccupied with battling instinct with reason.

Of course, I did see when the sicko made to kick Ciel in the chest. And so, as a faithful servant, I used whatever leverage I could find and threw myself in front of the kid.

... God, that hurt, what are his boots even made of?!

I let a low whimper escape my throat.

"What are you, some sort of dog?"

I glared at the stupid Italian. Stupid._ Stupid, useless_, _cowardly_ Italian. I owed Aster a load of apologies for stereotyping Italians.

"Don't. Hurt. My. Master," I growled warningly. "Or I'll rip your throat out with my teeth."

I swear, I was _thisclosetolosingit_. Any second now...any second.

"And what can a d*** dog like you do?"

Yep. There we go.

The growl escalated into a full-out snarl.

Someone's going to get their blood used as paint.

* * *

Charlie the Third Person's POV

* * *

Ciel had to admit—he was a lot more than stunned when Cassian just ripped out of his ropes. Just like that.

Maybe it was just the fact that the teen was so dorky, but Ciel had never actually realized how incredibly fit Cassian was.

But now, as the hybrid stood menacingly over Azzurro Vanel, it was obvious.

Vanel was done for.

The drug dealer drew his pistol, a wild look flaring in his eyes.

"Don't come any closer or I'll shoot!"

Cassian ignored the threat and advanced anyway.

"It's just a bullet," he murmured quietly. "And I'm just a servant. What is there to lose?"

Ciel thought he could hear a faint twinge of despondency in the older boy's voice, but dismissed it, as all that was really showing was bloodthirsty malice.

With almost inhumane speed, Cassian flicked the gun out of Vanel's hand and kicked him into the wall.

"I told you to shut up, didn't I?" he snarled, grabbing the front of the drug dealer's shirt and baring his fangs. "And you didn't listen, did you? So now, whatever happens..."

With his free hand, Cassian picked up the fallen gun, seemingly deaf to the Italian's pleas.

"...is on you."

Valen didn't even have time to scream. A trigger pulled, a bang and he was dead.

Ciel's one turquoise eye was wide in utter shock.

Cassian stood silently, clutching the firearm tightly, not even looking up as the door banged open and five of Vanel's henchmen burst in.

Keeping his wine-colored eyes trained on Vanel's dead body, Cassian raised his arm and pulled the trigger one, two, three, four, five times.

He didn't miss once.

* * *

Exsie the Geek's POV

* * *

I was dubbed "annoying!" Me! I'm not annoying! How could Ciel think that? Okay, maybe I went a little overboard on my "THERE IS NO INTERNET IN THIS GOD-FORSAKEN TIME" tirade, but...

No, I'm getting way off topic.

The point is that, while the rest of the team held down the fort, Simon, Aster, Cadmium and I accompanied Sebastian as he went to rescue Ciel.

Apart from Sebastian basically murdering two random guys and placing some call with who I assumed to be Ciel, nothing much happened. Kadmis explained the fundamentals of the M134 Mini he had on him and that was pretty much it.

The real action happened when we arrived at the PAINSTAKINGLY OBVIOUS evil lair of the Italian, who was apparently a drug dealer.

There were a whole lot of guys shooting at us. I mean a lot. I should expect it, but still.

Let's see... Aster just took out eight right away and there's an estimate of forty men... So... About around 20-something%, give or take...

Know something? Shooting a guy is one thing. But based on Aster's reaction, impaling a guy's forehead with a fork? Something totally different.

"You let your fourteen year old sister watch this?" Aster choked out, completely flabbergasted, almost dropping his own Mini.

Sebastian chuckled as he continued his death-to-all-by-kitchenware.

"Yeah, why?" Cadmium asked distractedly as he reloaded his firearm.

Aster facepalmed and continued mowing down bad guys.

What was I for? Support! Also, I was making sure that there were no survivors. Those tend to get annoying.

This still unnerves me.

When we reached the room that held Ciel, based on the number of times I watched the anime, it was dead silent.

Sebastian, bless his daring soul—wait, don't do that, just disregard that—pushed the door open.

My god.

Five dead bodies littered the entrance, still spilling red onto the lavish carpet.

And beside the desk lay the drug dealer.

Very, unmistakably, undeniably dead, if the blank glaze in his eyes and the crimson soaking his shirt said anything.

And in the center of it all? Cassian, gently freeing Ciel from his ropes, looking more sober than I've seen him in a long time.

Three things in the room screamed out at me.

1. Dead bodies.

2. The gun that lay at Cassie's feet.

3. The blood streaks on Cassian's face.

"C-Cassie...d-did you...kill them?"

His face was scarily empty. "Yes. I did."

Cassie. Killing five people.

_Does not compute._

Cassian evidently took note of the look on my face. "It was spur of the moment, Eksie," he said softly, his ditzy smile gracing his face once again. "Don't worry; I'll tell you all about it later."

"Well..." Cadmium decided to be the bold one. "Why don't we head back already?"

"Quite right," Sebastian agreed. "I have yet to prepare dinner."

* * *

Extra Ending, Charlie's POV

* * *

The small convoy returned to find the manor spotless and an extensive, five course dinner waiting on the intricately set table.

Needless to say, surprise was plainly displayed in certain faces.

"Look, look at what we did!" Finny cried out delightedly, pointing at everything.

"You did all this?" Ciel asked incredulously.

"Yep," Karmezi laughed. "They did most of it, we just guided them along! And Simon taught Bard how to cook right!"

She pointed to the kitchen, where Simon stood next to a beaming Bardroy, looking completely awesome in a well-used apron and chef's hat.

"Yeah," the taciturn giant murmured. "He did good."

He patted Bard's head for emphasis, which was received less that graciously by the latter.

"Hm," was all Sebastian said, "Perhaps there's hope for you yet."

* * *

**Not sure what I think of this one...**

**So, there we go! If you've got any questions, concerns, comments, ideas for the future, let me know! I could use ideas for the future, and, if you want to add in one of your OCs, just tell me where, when, and in what situation!**

**Oh, and please give Cassie hugs? He needs 'em, he's kinda shaken up right now...**

**~Moniker Abderian Agelastian Slash III to the 2nd Power Once Removed Jr.**


End file.
